Prolouge for Harry Potter fanfic 1
by EVILNESSsrl
Summary: Harry meets 3 new girls, each with big problems and big powers. He has his own problems as well.
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge  
  
Leila History: I was born seconds after my twin Lana (our mother wanted twins, and had the power of wishes, as we do. She realized what she had wished and changed it, butt too late. As me and Lana had started out as one person, we were split into two, each different in every way. My mother also dreamed of a perfect child. So, our faces and intelligence are flawless, though my sister hides her intellect.) and we lived a happy life until the age of 8, at which point we discovered our father was a death eater. He killed our mother, and each of us reacted in a different way. I for one know that my sister closed up and became mean and depressed. I am also depressed, and have learned a face and voice that shows no expression. We turned our father in, and both of us are still wondering if we were right. So it was we were sent to an orphanage. The man there was cruel, but the woman was kind and gave us extra food. Thus we grew up. They would take us to church, and though I did not beleive in the religion, I liked the songs and sang in a chorus. My sister rarely talked but to me and never sang. I have always felt the need to hide behind a picture of a perfect, intlligent child.Then our letters came. When I came to Hogwarts, I was very shy and spent almost all of my time with my nose in a book, as some might say. Many make fun of me for this and no other reason. Appearance: I appear exactly as my twin. We have red hair and bright green eyes, with an unnaturally flawless face.  
  
Lana History: I was born seconds before my twin Leila (our mother wanted twins, and had the power of wishes, as we do. She realized what she had wished and changed it, butt too late. As me and Lana had started out as one person, we were split into two, each different in every way. My mother also dreamed of a perfect child. So, our faces and intelligence are flawless, though my sister hides her intellect.) and we lived a happy life until the age of 8, at which point we discovered our father was a death eater. He killed our mother, and each of us reacted in a different way. I for one know that my sister hides behind an emotionless mask and a book. I am also depressed, and mean. We turned our father in, and both of us are still wondering if we were right. So we got sent to an orphanage. The man there was cruel, but the woman was kind and gave us extra food. We grew up. They would take us to church, and though Leila did not beleive in the religion, she liked the songs and sang in a chorus. Irarely talked except to her and never sang. I have always felt the need to be mean and prove that I'm not soft. Then our letters came. When I came to Hogwarts, I was very mean and picked on people to get a reputation that would keep people who'd bother me away. Appearance: I appear exactly as my twin. We have red hair and bright green eyes, with an unnaturally flawless face.  
  
Jemi  
  
History: I was born to Arolnala Nightdust and Zinso Lightsun on August 5th. My father (Zinso) died when I was young. I was never really too sad; I don't remember him or old enough to have known him. My mother never talked about him. As I grew up, there was always animals in the house. Mainly cats, but plenty of other creatures as well. Sometimes I evn imagined I could speak to them. When I was about 8 I realized that I actually was speaking to them, and they were speaking back, in a language only I can understand. I had an extra close bondage with cats. I was also close with birds, mainly birds of prey. In my third year at hogwarts, my mom died. My only and closest friend, Leila, was the only human I talked to from there on out, including teachers.  
  
Appearance: I have amber catlike eyes and black hair. I died that orange with black stripes, though. 


	2. A note

A/N: This story is not being used anymore. To continue reading about Jemi, Leila, and Lana, read, "Harry Potter and the Revenge of the Corpses." That's all. That is the actual story; this is just to learn about the three new characters. Please review under that story. 


End file.
